RavenBoy
by Secretly-Nerdy
Summary: Hinata went on vacation and met a boy and now she has a story to tell. One-shot for XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX. Enjoy and review. No flames.


_**This is a One-shot for XXXShionxxxInsanityXXX. Hope you like it.**_

_WhiteEyes Logged on._

_PinkCherry Logged on._

_MindReader Logged on._

WhiteEyes: Guess who's back from Destin!

PinkCherry: Imma guess Ino-pig, jk U! Am I rite?

MindReader: Bill-Bored-Brow!

WhiteEyes: Yes, Saki ur rite! I got a story to tell u guys!

PinkCherry: Tell US!

MindReader: Hina! Did u do somethin bad? ur not prego r u?

PinkCherry: PIG! Our Nata wouldn't do that…. Would u?

WhiteEyes: NO! Pervs. Anyway. I met a boy. While I was on vacation. You know how I went with Tennie and Neji? Well He's Ten's old friend. He's two years older than us and his name is Sasuke.

MindReader: Hina in luuuuvvvv!

WhiteEyes: Plz save all questions and comments til the end.

MindReader: k

PinkCherry: kk

WhiteEyes: So this is the second time I met Sasuke. He was at Tennie's Birthday Party. Anyway While we were staying at the condo with Mrs. T. and Ten's Aunt Chi, His sister Miki stayed the night with us. The next day Sasuke and his brother Itachi came over. We went to the beach and rode the waves in with our body boards. We went to the deep with everyone and talked and we laughed. He's not the most talkative person. But he's a perv. No major but enough to make me laugh and not be grossed out. That night while Tennie and Neji were taking showers and Miki and Itachi were out for a walk, Aunt Chi and Mrs. T. went out. We were in the kitchen and he was walking behind me and then he put his arms around me and said, "Let's get it on." Of course he was joking but I still screamed and kinda punched him in the gut. This didn't work because he has abs. I sat on the counter and he leaned on the other counter across from me.

"So what was that bout?" I asked.

"Just a joke"

"Kay… Can you get me a water."

"Yah, You want propel or regular?"

"PROPEL! Berry plz..." He tossed me the flavored water.

"Thanks"

"Welcome"

"You had fun today?"

"Yah, What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know ask Tennie."

"Someone say my name?" Ten yelled from upstairs.

"Yah what do you want to do tonight?"

"Truth or DARE!"

"Let's wait for Itachi and Chi."

Ten yelled, "KAY!" I got up to turn on the radio so We could dance for a while till they came back. I and Sasuke started dancing to E.T. by Katy Perry.

We were singing (way out of tone) and dancing so much we didn't see Tennie come from the upstairs bathroom or Neji from down the hall. The started dancing with us. Being crazy and hyper kids. We jumped and ran. We rode down the stairs on pillows and blankets and jumped over the couch. Metal lizards decorated the walls and shelves. We all had metal lizards. We named them Pablo, Mack, Zoie, and Rofio. We danced with them sang with them we even kissed them. We made cookies and Neji made grill cheese. We had a blast then Neji's dad, my Uncle came and crashed our party. It was mid-night, our music was blasting, the condo was a mess, and the kitchen had food all over.

We were in trouble. We had to clean up and we were sent to bed early. We felt like five year-olds. Itachi and Chi come home right after we finished cleaning. Chi, Ten and I shared the downstairs bathroom. Neji and Sasuke had the pull-out-couch and Uncle and Itachi shared the room with the two twin beds. Around three in the morning Sasuke and Neji sunk into our room to play truth or dare. We played and I got dared by Sasu to kiss Tennie. It wasn't that much of a dare considering that we all kiss each other. Not on regular bases, just like –mouchwa- there. You happy the dare is done. You know?

Anyway, they next day we all went Para sailing. We went three at a time it was Neji, Ten, and Itachi. Then Sasuke, Chi, and I. I sat in the middle. The view was great. We saw all the way to the bay. We even saw a shark with its baby. Mrs. T. got some great pictures. When we were up there me a Sasuke were talking and our hands inched together and the next thing I know, I'm holding hands with Suke.

That night we all went on a dinner cruise. We got all dressed up with make-up and accessories. They guys even had suits on. We had steak, green beans, salad, potatoes, bread, smoked tuna dip, and for dessert raspberry cheesecake. It was delicious. At the end we lead a conga line around the first floor of the deck and we go more than half of the people out of their seats. All night people told us we look beautiful and handsome. We made just about everyone on the boat smile. We docked they had a fireworks display and it was very beautiful. Tennie was getting whiny so we had to leave and the adults were kinda tipsy. It was a very bumpy ride home.

They next day, Ten's mole on her tummy feel off. We were at the beach and she started crying. It was really annoying. Me and Sasuke were outside on the patio for most of the night. We were taking about ourselves and making jokes and just laughing. I told him about how SpongeBob songs aren't what they seem. He let me play on his IPod. Which we stole from him on the first night cause he was about not to play with us. We listened to his music and I showed him the Wee-wee song. That nigh we kissed. You could see Neji looking at us through the window with a scowl on his face. I told Sasuke I had to go inside for a second. Neji chewed me out. He told me about how wrong it was and I could have got caught up in the moment and did something stupid. I rolled my eyes at him when he wasn't looking.

The next night we went to Baytown and climbed the rock wall, went on the zip line, did flips on the bungee thing, and went on a three story high jungle gym thing. The put you in a harness and strap you to bar like things above you with a thick rope. You walk on blance-beems and ropes and the have three stories. It was a blast. Then on the third level they have a bell that you ring. You walk out on a plank about half a foot wide and a yard long. You walk over the sidewalk, and reach out a couple of inches to reach the bell. I had rung the bell three different times. Me and Sasuke said we had to go to the bathroom so they let us go find one. A guy stopped us and said he had a question. He wanted to know if his new tattoo looked okay, we said 'no' and walked off. His tattoo was a compass around his nipple. We walked hand-in-hand the whole way there and then made out for a while then went to the restrooms and came back out and found everyone. We all went back to the condo and went straight to dancing even the adults were dancing except Uncle. He videotaped us.

So then last night was our last night together and so we just kinda hung out you know we had a silent conversation. I was funny. Anyway we ended up sneaking off early in the morning for one last kiss and then we exchanged numbers and now we text like every day.

_RavenBoy Logged on._

RavenBoy: Hey Hina and your friends. I'm Sasuke.

PinkCherry: OMG! Ur so sweet! From what Hina says I gtg byyy!

_PinkCherry logged off._

MindReader: Same! Peace!

_MindReader Logged off._

WhiteEyes: Ahh. Don't mind them. So, how's it goin?

RavenBoy: Good, you?

WhiteEyes: So when are you coming in town?

RavenBoy: In a week.

WhiteEyes: C U then XD

RavenBoy: I have something to tell u

_WhiteEyes Logged off._

RavenBoy: I think I love you. 3

_RavenBoy Logged off._

_**Now wasn't that just sweet? Hope you liked it I just went to Florida and met my friends friend for the second time and something that happened in here are true but others I just made up to make it a good story. The kitchen thing was real; it was funny at the moment. Thanks for review my friends' dance!**_


End file.
